Trapped
by Espada-Moon
Summary: A Hunter hunts for survivors for a meal, but dashes into a Smoker instead. What's going to happen? Slash! SmokerxHunter. Note: The story is still on-going, I'm just really busy!
1. Chapter 1

Smoker x Hunter Fan fiction Chapter 1; Trapped

Now times for my first L4D yaoi pairing

Warnings: Smoker/Hunter Slash, don't like don't read!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything here!

* * *

In was the middle of the night and a Hunter were roaming around in the streets, walking on all four. He patrolled his territory for survivors and to see if he could catch a meal.

It was rare lately seeing survivors and the Hunter had started to starve, so he lived on other infected and anything else he could catch. As he walked around a corner he saw the witch sitting beside a car, crying like a child all alone without her mother. He didn't want to startle her and he did not want to start a fight with her. So he walked slowly silently away and continued his patrol.

Suddenly the Hunter hears something in the distance. He jumps on a building and looks down. It was a horde following a survivor. This was the Hunter's chance. He just had to wait for the entire horde to be killed then attack the survived and make a meal out of it.

The survivor was all alone running and shooting the horde, he made it to a apartment and ran inside. The hunter growled in annoyance of this, he could just jump down there trying to tear up the door, but it could be an high risk to get shot so he stayed up on the roof waiting for the man to go out.

As hours passed by the Hunter grew more and more annoyed and couldn't wait anymore. He snarled looking down at the door where the survivor went in. The Hunter jumped down from the building and walked his was to the door, but at the same time make sure that other survivors or infected didn't surprise attack him.

The door was locked and he just sat there staring at the door, growling low to himself letting his meal get away and mad at himself for letting that chance go from him. He walked away looking for windows that could be open so he could jump in and see if he could catch his prey.

In the end he found a window that was open with broken class that made him able to jump in. He had jumped into a bathroom, luckily for him the door was open and no other infected then him were here. He patrolled the hallway silent and listened to everything making sure that he was the one spotting the survivor than the survivor spotting him first.

The Hunter scanned the first room he got to. No one was there, only dead bodies and blood all over the wall and floor. The Hunter continued to smell and sniff out his prey. The hallway was dark, but was no problem for the Hunter who had night vision. He entered another room which was surprisingly clean than the other room he had entered earlier.

He was so distracted by the new room that he didn't notice the survivor sneak out fast and locked the door behind him. The Hunter turned around dashing into the door, when he realized he couldn't get it up he sat there growling and snared like mad in annoyance.

He was now trying to find a way out of the room, but he found out fast there was only a door here. The Hunter sat there trying his best to find a way how to open that damn door blocking his way from here to the outside. If that door didn't open itself magically, he would end up dead from starvation.

It had passed hours and the Hunter still was trapped into the room. He had tried to use his claws and break free, but for nothing. He ended up lying on the floor exhausted, panting like a dog of the heat. The sun was probably up now, and around this time he would be sleeping on his favorite spot in the coldest place that he had found in this city.

Now that he was sure that he was going to die here, he was about to give up. Then suddenly the wall breaks down and a Tank smashes his way inside.

The Hunter didn't dare to move, not that he had any choice, he was too tried to move right now because of the heat.

The Tank didn't even notice the Hunter and turned his back and walked back from where he came from. Hunter tried his best to get himself up now that he felt the small breeze coming from the outside. As he got himself up to sit, he started to wonder why there was a Tank up here, well god knows why.

He walked on his four out where he came from, but hissed when the light hit his face. He was not used to the sunlight since he used all day sleeping. He had to find a cold place in this building that was safe for him, and where the other infected couldn't reach him.

As he walked up stairs he felt a really cold breeze somewhere and his instinct told him to follow it. He came to a bedroom that were covered with black curtains, and he noticed a noisy item that hung on the wall, he didn't know what it was but it gave cold air, which was perfect right now.

He made his way up on the bed and forgot all about eating even if he was at his starving point. He just wanted some sleep and cold air.

* * *

my first L4D fanfic, I know the gramar suck, the same does the story xD

I need beta xD;

there will be more chapters~


	2. Chapter 2

So finally the next part is here, I've been busy with school lately so yeah, yet again my gramar sucks I know I suck and yet i upload.. anyway L4D not owned by me

Chapter 2

When the Hunter woke up, he instant went out of the bed and made his way out of the room looking for food. Nothing could stop him, if he didn't find anything now he would end up eating an infected which was not as good as a survivor, but better than nothing.

He jumped out a window and up on a building, where he scanned the area for a prey. The sun had just gone down so it would be too late finding a survivor. He jumped from building to building and made a sudden stop. It was the survivor from the day before, but dead. Someone had taken him which made him growl. Since no one was there he jumped down to it, starting to lick the sweet taste of blood that he hadn't tasted for ages.

He ripped a leg off and started to chew the flesh of it. He was almost done to the bones of the leg then something griped around his body. The Hunter screamed. He turned around to see what was wrapping around him, and he saw a big sticky tongue. He tried to remove it but got slammed into the ground by its force. He heard footsteps so he turned his head to see who it was and what was attacking him, but got slammed into the wall before he could look.

The Hunter made a mix of whining and snaring. He was pinned down to the ground, no strength to get up. A hand placed on his back and the Hunter startled, he started to fight against the tongue, but to no use.

He finally turned his head and saw the infected who was the cause of this.

"Smoker" was what the survivors called him.

An infected with a long tongue to suffocate his victims and hold them in the air so other infected could make the victim suffer more, like a piñata. The Smoker hadn't moved from where he sat and only stared at the Hunter, laying there pinned down.

Soon the Hunter couldn't take it anymore and started screaming in frustration and started biting the air. The Smoker sat there silent while watching his actions.

The Hunter stopped and stared at the Smoker, making weird clicking noises to him then smirked. This did not amuse the Smoker.

The Smoker threw the Hunter once more into the wall which made him scream.

Apparently the Hunter must have said something that insulted the Smoker.

A low whine came from the Hunter and the Smoker walked to the Hunter removing his hood. Took a hold of his hair and studied the face.

The Hunter was young, around 18 years old and black thick short hair. His red eyes stared back into the Smokers milky yellow eyes.

Suddenly the Hunter snapped away from the Smokers hold on his hair, whining more than before. He didn't like his face to be shown to others and looked away. The Smoker smirked at this and tried to touch his face, but when the Hunter saw his hand come he began to squirm and shake his head.

He made a high pitch scream when he felt the tongue tighten around his body and the Smoker covered his ears making his tongue loosen for a second, enough to make the Hunter get out from his grip.

Taking on his hood again, he made a run for it. Leaped into the air to another building, he then looked back and saw the Smoker taking his tongue in his mouth and turned around to meet the Hunters form.

Quickly the Hunter turned around and continued to run away, he found one of his secret buildings that hid one of his favorite sleeping places. He made sure of that he hadn't been followed by any infected or survivors or _that _Smoker.

He was still hungry, and his instincts told him to continue for the food hunt, but it also told him not to go. So he waited at his sleeping place until he felt like going out again.

He noticed that he were covered in slime after that Smoker had wrapped him with his tongue, not a pleasant feeling but he didn't like water so there was no way he would find a shower or lake to wash himself.

Hell, he didn't even know how to use the shower anymore even if he wanted to. So he started rolling around on the ground to remove the slime. Even after removing the slime he could still smell the Smoker.

It made him unsure if he was still safe or not, which made him look around in the room for the Smoker even though he knew he was not there.

He went to a pile of pillows he had earlier made a bed like fort of and laid down on its softness, Laying there looking around the room that soon filled with darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

I've been busy with moving to a new town and into a new house, so I haven't gotten so much time to write any fanfic's. I'v started on a new school, but I'll try to write when I have some free time.

Oh yeah, I always change the way how I write ^^; so this may seem really different from the first chapter than the second and it's longer.

Also, there's going to be some hunter action here, nothing like a R-18 meh

SORRY FER BAD BAD GRAMMAR AND ENGLISH~! I never paid any attention in the English classes xD

* * *

Chapter 3

_Hot…_

_So damn warm…_

Slowly moving out of the pile of pillows, the creature panted as he crawled toward the window. He reached his hand out to the sun that came in some open cracks from the window, but took his hand back after feeling the heat.

Did he really want to go out? The state he was in now would only slow him down, he would be an easy prey for other infected or survivors. What if he ran into that Smoker he had been with yester day?

Staying inside wouldn't help. Soon instinct kicked in and he was already out and jumping onto to buildings. He just HAD to find a survivor today or else he wouldn't know how much longer he would last.

The small amount of food from yesterday before the Smoker got him weren't enough, but today he would get one. It was sunny, in the middle of the day. Survival Instinct driving him mad, made him go out in open daylight. Normally he wouldn't go out during the day, he was no fan of the warm nor the light.

Yet he was out there, trying his hard to ignore the warm, and not to claw out his eyes from the light. Soon he stopped in the shades, scouting around the place for something, anything moving. Nothing more than mere common infected that lied around the place, almost dead from either gun shots or the heat.

_Stupid commons_

Making sure that there was nobody watching him, he continued.

He had now gotten to the end of his territory, unsure if he was to cross the line or not. He didn't know whose territory it were, and didn't want to meet the infected either. It could be one of those big strong guys, or that crying lady's. Just the thought of it made him shiver.

Sure, the girl looked harmless but once you got her mad, no one could stop her, and the big gorilla guy, he was a pain to get rid of once he saw you. Not to mention that fat guy who ended up stalking him for weeks just because he had stolen his meal.

Shaking his head he continued, looking out for anyone that could harm him.

That was, until he heard a noise. He almost missed where he was going to land because of that. Curios he crawled to the edge of the rooftop and looked down. What he was not a pretty sight, as he saw another Hunter smacked into the wall by a Tank.

The other Hunter acted submissive, hoping that the Tank would spare him, only to grabbed and thrown into another wall, which made the Hunter scream and howl.

That made the Hunter on the roof jump a little, he weren't used to see other Hunters. Unsure what to do he kept staring helpless. Sure, he didn't have anything to do with this, and mostly when he would run into another Hunter they would attack him. He had other things to do, and it wouldn't help if he did attack the Tank. He was still starving and out of power.

Then suddenly when he was about to take a step closer to the edge, the edge gave away and the Hunter fell down. Screaming in surprise, he fell right down on top of the Tanks head. Landing rater soft he lied there confused, until he heard the roar and quickly jumped off and away, landing beside some meters from the other Hunter.

_Damn, what have I gotten myself into?_

Turning around he saw the other Hunter, he had a brown sweater and black pants, his pants had a white star on the side of the legs and there was a long black stripe from the hoddie to the end of his back. He seemed to be a little older than himself.

Turning his attention back to the Tank, who was already roaring mad and slammed his hands onto the ground. Not wanting to fight, no, not capable to fight he tried to crawl away. Just a few meter, and he had already been caught by the Tank, wiggling he screaming trying to get away, even biting but with no luck.

The other Hunter growled at the Tank, while the Tank roared back. Almost like arguing about something. Still trying his best to get away, he stopped looking now at the two fellow infected fight over something. Apparently, the Hunter had been trying to take the territory for himself that belonged to the Tank. Great, now he was stuck in a argue that he had nothing to do with.

Angry, he slashed his claws onto the Tank, jumped away and up trying to get as high he could and away from the Tank. Not high enough he were grabbed by the foot and down again, ready to get a full blown punch in the face, the other Hunter jumped onto the arm biting and slashing his claws drawing blood. Facing that he couldn't win over the Tank he motioned the Hunter to follow him, and so he did.

Jumping away from the Tank and onto a rooftop they both looked over the edge and down to the Tank that threw a piece of the ground up, ducking so the stone block missed them and the other Hunter made a big grin.

At least now that he was out of that situation he walked away, only to get tugged on the sweater. Angry he turned around, growling a little. Noticing the other Hunter looked way stronger than him, he kept the growling as a warning.

As the other Hunter went closer up to him, he started getting nervous. _What the hell did he want?_ First he was dump enough fighting a Tank and now he's being weird. Out of nowhere the other Hunter grinned even wider as he got a glint of his face. Now annoyed he placed his clawed hands onto the Hunters face, pushing him away.

To no use, as he got pushed down onto the ground the back of his head slammed into the ground of the roof top. Making a sound, sounded like a groan, he stared up at the weird Hunter. Who was now just a few inches from his face, making him jump a little by the sudden face contact.

Eyes on eyes stared at each other, his face coming closer until…

The Hunter above him made a surprised squeak, and in seconds ended up some meters away from him. Confused the Hunter crawled up, only to make a horrifying face.

By the edge of the rooftop, _**that**_ Smoker was standing there.

* * *

I had a hard time thinking how I would end this chapter! I just suck to write fan fictions!

Cliff hanger? Anway, I've already plotted out how next chapter is gonna be, also, yet again I'm sorry for being so slowpoke! _;


	4. Author's note

Ok, I'll delete this as soon as I get the next chapter finishd and i know don't allow this but I feel like so many people are asking about the new chapter

OK SO, YEAH, I've gotten alot of notes on that I need to continue on the next chapter and people wanna know what happens next

and i'm SO SO SO sorry I haven't uploaded the next chapter yet but in the middle of writing it i got writing block and lost ideas on what were to happen and stuff like that, and not only that I started this folk high school which made it impossible to continue to write and such and I completely forgot all about the fan fiction until I started my last year of High School. I tried to write when I got vacation but i got no inspiration AT ALL! ;;

Then my exams came and I got busy again, NOW I GOT A FREE YEAR, and I aren't only writing stuff, this is just a side thing, i mainly draw art at deviantart and I focused my free time mainly on that. I also got alot of games to complete which makes me forget about the chapters, but now I feel like I've let all of you who is still waiting, and i'm really happy that people DO follow this, which i got so many negative comments on :C

I'll start writing on the next chapter where I left of and write more chapters c:

the next one isn't the last one, i would feel bad if it was :C because of how long you all have been waiting

I also need a beta, and If i remember right there was one who wanted to beta them, i guess ill have to look in my mails on who it were, i'm sorry i forgot you ;_;

and i'm so sorry for you all who had to wait for the next one, ill try to write it done as soon as i can!

love you all! 3


End file.
